itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Factory
The factory can be unlocked once one UBC or UAC has been completed and gives your god the ability to build crystal modules on your Planet once Planet Level 1 has been unlocked. You start with 2 crystal equip slots, but can get up to 6 with Kong/Steam purchases, lucky draws, or pet stones from the item pet campaign. Crystal Modules Each level of a module will allow you to make one grade 1 crystal every ten minutes and convert to higher grade crystals with 1% greater efficiency. * Physical Module: Unlocked with 100 energy, each level increases the energy cost by 50. * Mystic Module: Unlocked with 100 energy, each level increases the energy cost by 50. * Battle Module: Unlocked with 100 energy, each level increases the energy cost by 50. * Creation Module: Unlocked with 100 energy, each level increases the energy cost by 50. * Ultimate Module: Unlocked with 300 energy, each level increases the energy cost by 150. * God Module: Unlocked with 500 energy, each level increases the energy cost by 250. Crystal Upgrades The modules allow you to build grade 1 crystals. When you have enough, you can upgrade multiple crystals of a grade to a higher grade. You will lose some in the process. Each crystal has a conversion rate, which is the % of crystals which will remain after upgrading them to the next level. This percent will fall by 5% for each grade. The conversion rate can never fall below 5%, or go higher than 95%. It is possible to obtain over 100% conversion rate, however it will be capped at the 95%. These are the base conversion rates for grade 1 crystals: * Physical, Mystic, Battle, and Creation Crystals start at a conversion rate of 100% (capped at 95%). * Ultimate Crystals start at a conversion rate of 60%. * God Crystals start at a conversion rate of 40%. You can buy an upgrade that increases the conversion rate by 25% for 300,000 pet stones, or in the premium Steam/Kred stores. Ultimate and God modules can increase the conversion rate by a maximum of 25%, this cap exists independently of whether or not you have the Premium upgrade, and/or the challenge point upgrades. Crystals Once you have some crystals made, you can equip them to your God, for a boost in stats, special perks, and even generate GP. Here's what each crystal can do: Physical Crystal: Raises Physical by (100% * crystal Grade) as well as raises BS by (3% * crystal grade.) Caps at grade 30 for 3000% physical and 90% BS. Mystic Crystal: Raises Mystic by (100% * crystal Grade) as well as reduces Defender Clone damage from UB's by (3% * crystal grade). Caps at grade 30 for 3000% Mystic and 90% damage reduction. Battle Crystal: '''Raises Battle by (100% * crystal Grade) as well as increases Div Gen output by (3% * crystal grade). Caps at grade 30 for 3000% Battle and 90% more divinity/s. '''Creation Crystal: '''Raises Creation by (100% * crystal Grade) as well as your CC by (1 * crystal grade). Caps at grade 30 for 3000% Creation and 30 more CC. '''Ultimate Crystal: '''This crystal combines the above four basic crystals' effects simultaneously, with the same formulas,add but has a cap of grade 20 instead of 30. If you equip this crystal in combination with a basic crystals, the effects for that stat are combined additively. For example, a grade 10 Physical and grade 10 Ultimate crystal equipped combine to give 2000% to Physical stat, and a total of 60% extra BS. '''God Crystal: Generates GP/hour. Grants 1 GP every (7:30:00 / crystal grade). Caps at grade 15, for 1GP every 30 minutes. (Offline god power gains are capped at 20 GP per offline session.) Note: For Mystic and Ultimate crystals, regardless of how much damage reduction you receive in total, there is a cap of 95% damage reduction for defender clones Crystal Power Upon Rebirth all your crystals are destroyed, but you gain Crystal Power (CP) based on the total grades of all crystals you have equipped. The four basic crystals (Physical, Mystic, Battle, and Creation) give 1 CP per grade. Ultimate crystals gives you 2 CP per grade. The god crystal gives you 3 CP per grade. Each CP will grant you 0.5% CS and BS which will be added to your bought amounts for your total. CP will also multiply the power of unspent god power by 0.1%.